


Never Infatuation

by Poodlekin500



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, Love is a lie or so says Qrow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlekin500/pseuds/Poodlekin500
Summary: Because I'm bad at original ideas here is the prompt I used.Your character (Aka Qrow, my angst king) has gone through life believing that love is a choice. Their decision? To never get involved because love can only lead to pain and hardship. But after an argument with a stranger (I mean not stranger, but Clover), their view on love – and life – changes forever.So basically Qrow doesn't want to believe is love, because he thinks he's bad luck, and Clover thinks that's bullshit.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Never Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again. This is probably angsty, but I have no idea.  
> Once again, I am well known for going from past to present tense, and I probably have some errors so I'm sorry.  
> Other then that, I hope you enjoy this one-shot (because that seems like all I can write)
> 
> Normal Text is present day story  
> Italic is the fashback  
> Italic and bold is Qrow's thoughts

His rusted colored eyes are shut, but his mind is still wide awake. Qrow cannot get his conversation with Clover to subside. The beautiful, no, the infuriating man has made him question his whole life decisions. Qrow lazily opens his eyes and glares into the nothingness. He sits up and runs a hand through his ebony hair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Qrow stands with his arms crossed next to Clover as they watch the elder’s niece, Yang hug and kiss Blake’s cheek. They hear the faunus giggle as she wraps her arms around the other._

_Clover smiles and looks over to Qrow, “Isn’t nice to see young love? Gives promise for the future”._

_Qrow shrugs, “They can do what makes them happy”._

_“Oh, come on, smile a little. I’m sure you remember your first love, I know I do,” Clover nudges the other with a teasing smirk._

_“It’s hard to remember when I’ve never been in love,” Qrow could already feel the teal daggers, and starts to walk towards the corridor. He is stopped by Clover’s hand around his wrist. “You’re joking, right? Come on Qrow, it doesn’t matter who it was, and you don’t even have to tell me who they were, but everyone falls in love”. The ebony-haired huntsman didn’t know why Clover’s voice sounded so pleading._

_He pulls his wrist away and looks at the young leader, “Love is a choice, it’s as simple as that”. Qrow watches the man standing there, and from what he thinks, Clover must be in dismay over it. It wasn’t the first time, and it surely won’t be the last time either. Qrow rolls his eyes, not having time to wait. If his former team couldn’t change his mind, then no one would. The older huntsman turns away again and starts to leave, only to be stopped by Clover’s small voice._

_“How can you say love is a choice? Love is everywhere. Don’t you love your nieces, your team, anyone? I’m sorry Qrow, but I don’t agree”. The Ace-Operative clenches his fists as his eyes are trained on the white marble before._

_“Of course, I love my nieces! That’s a stupid thing to say!” Qrow says bitterly, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_“Did you choose to love them?”_

_“Excuse me?” Qrow turns around to see that the teal eyes are no longer staring at the floor but instead shooting into himself._

_“Did you choose to love your nieces?”_

_“No, have you suddenly gone stupid on me, lucky charms?”_

_"No, I’m proving a point. You just told me you didn’t choose to love them, but apparently, love is a choice to you!” Clover started out calm, but as he continued to speak, he got more and more vexed._

_Qrow is shocked, and quickly tries to brush it off, “It’s a different kind of love!”_

_"But it’s love nonetheless”._

_"Just shut up!” Qrow yells, and he quickly looks away. He is thankful that halfway though this Yang and Blake disappeared, so no was there for his outburst._

_“What are you scared of Qrow? I can help you,” Clover is now back to his calm exterior, and he looks like he really does want to help. It just pisses off Qrow even more._

_“You don’t understand! Love just leads to pain and hardship!” Qrow bites his lip, not fully understanding why he admitted to that aloud._

_The teal eyes turn melancholy, but they are soon replaced with gall, “Closing your heart off will do nothing for you Qrow. When did this start? When your sister left or when Summer died?”_

_Qrow could feel his face turn paler, and quickly turning away from the younger. Not listening to the apologies thrown his way as he makes his way back to his dorm._

* * *

Qrow is sitting on the edge of his bed with his face hidden in his hands. When had his stopped, was it when Raven left or even when Summer died. Stop. He loved Summer like a sister, it was a different kind of love.

" _But love nonetheless,”_ he groans from hearing the Atlesian’s voice echo in his head.

He stands up and walks over to his closet to throw on a grey t-shirt. Within minutes he leaves his room and finds himself outside Clover’s door. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A minute passes and Qrow thinks Clover must be asleep. _**This is a waste of time.**_ As he is turning to go the door opens a crack at first, but quickly opens wide.

“Qrow?” the brunette says as he quickly runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry… You were clearly sleeping, so-”

Clover grabs the huntsman’s wrist, much like earlier in the day, before he can leave. “Qrow, I wasn’t asleep yet. What is it? What’s wrong?” Qrow just stands there like a scared child, and without realizing it he’s inside Clover’s apartment.

The ace-ops leader waits for several minutes, but when Qrow says nothing he starts to speak, “You know, I am sorry for being,” he pauses for a moment and gestures with his hands to think of the correct word, “Well, a dick earlier. I should've not brought your team into this”.

“No, it… it was a well-needed wake-up call,” Qrow says in a haze.

“Wake up call?” the Atlesian questions.

Qrow can only nod, and he looks into Clover’s teal orbs. At times like this Qrow wishes, he could shut his brain off.

**_Man, he’s beautiful. Shut up! No, he isn’t… Who am I kicking, he’s a god among men. Do… Do I like Clover? No, it’s more than that, but it couldn’t be… love… could it?_ **

“Qrow,” Clover snaps him out of his daze. When Clover can tell he's now listening he continues to speak, “When you said wake up call? Do you now believe love is something you can’t control? It’s something beautiful, that warms your soul?”

“You sound like a damn romance novel”.

“Even so, you aren’t telling me I’m wrong,” Clover smiles at him.

“No, I am saying that love is,” Qrow starts out defensive, but soon sighs, “I… I don’t know what I think anymore”.

“Qrow,” the brunette starts out cautious about his words, “I’d like to try something, and if you are at all uncomfortable, just push me away”.

Qrow gives him a strange look but still agrees. The slightly taller man takes a step forward and stares into the rusty colored eyes. Both of his hand goes either side of Qrow’s face, leaning them closer together until their lips meet. Qrow is clearly confused at first but soon melts into the heated kiss. He feels Clover’s finger glide in his hair, which causes his hands to find Clover’s hips.

Qrow lets out a soft whimper when Clover pulls away. He smiles at the ebony-haired man and takes a step back.

“How did that make you feel?”

Qrow blinks a few times, and Clover chuckles, “Well, I guess I should start with was that okay. I know you kissed me back, but that doesn’t mean you liked it”.

“No I liked it, I-” Qrow says without thinking before he stops himself, which causes him to wonder what was going to come out of his mouth next. **_No, I liked it, I loved it._ **

“So, what did it feel like?”

“I don’t understand,” Qrow says slowly.

“Well, for me, kissing you in like electricity. It excites me, wanting it to happen over and over again. I could go on, but you're already looking at me funny,” Both his teal eyes and smile told Qrow that this young Atlesian was in fact in love with him.

“You are sounding like a romance novel again," Shooting his eyes away.

“And I don’t care, it’s how I feel because I have loved you for a long time now”.

“I-Isn’t love a bit strong,” Qrow asks nervously, letting himself steal a glance into the beautiful orbs.

“I don’t think it is, but I’m going to ask you this again Qrow. How did the kiss make you feel?”

Qrow looks deeply into the teal orbs and knows he can’t look at him while saying it. He looks to the side and sees for the first time the small kitchenette and living room. “Like I wanted to keep doing it”.

Even though it was nothing as Clover described it still put a smile on his face, “And you don’t think that’s love?”

“Hey, I’m not you, lucky charms. I don’t jump to that word! It’s more like I’d give anything to kiss you again!” Qrow realizing his filter was off again, cursing under his breath. He hears a chuckle from in front of him knowing that it couldn’t be anyone other than Clover.

**_Fuck. Now he’s going to think I’m a fool, and never want anything to do with me again._ **

“Anything? Well, lucky for you I want it just as badly,” Qrow looks over in time to see the smirk on the brunette’s face, but just as quickly their lips were locked again.


End file.
